1. [Technical Field]
This invention relates to an optical connector for connecting an optical fiber cord to a photoelectric conversion device or for connecting optical fiber cords together.
2. [Related Art]
One conventional optical connector of the type described above includes a ferrule for holding an end portion of an optical fiber, and a housing which has a protective hood covering the ferrule in surrounding relation thereto to protect it, the ferrule and the housing being formed integrally with each other.
On the other hand, there is known the type of connector (as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei10-78534) which includes a ferrule for holding an optical fiber, and a housing having a protective hood for protecting the ferrule, the ferrule and the housing being separate from each other.
[Problems to be Solved]
The former one of the above conventional optical connectors has an advantage that the production of this connector is easy since the ferrule and the housing are formed integrally with each other.
In this optical connector, however, the distal end of the ferrule need to be projected beyond the distal end of the protective hood so that the end of the optical fiber can be easily processed into a specular surface (mirror surface) at the distal end of the ferrule, and in this case there is encountered a problem that the end surface of the optical fiber at the end of the ferrule can not be sufficiently protected.
This will be described in further detail. If the distal end of the ferrule is disposed in a sequestered position within the protective hood, the specular processing of the optical fiber end can not be effected easily because the protective hood hinders this processing. Even if the specular processing of the end surface of the optical fiber can be effected, there is encountered a problem that it is difficult to inspect the condition of the end portion of the ferrule (for example, the projection and recession of the optical fiber relative to the distal end of the ferrule, a distortion, a flaw and a crack of the optical fiber, and soon) after this specular processing. Therefore, in the type of connector in which the ferrule and the housing are formed integrally with each other, it is necessary that the distal end of the ferrule should be projected beyond the distal end of the protective hood.
On the other hand, in the latter one of the above conventional optical connectors, the optical fiber is passed through the ferrule, and the specular processing is applied to the end surface of the optical fiber, and the condition of the distal end of the ferrule is inspected, and then this ferrule can be mounted in the housing. Therefore, in this optical connector, even if the distal end portion of the ferrule is disposed in a sequestered position within the protective hood, the above specular processing will not be affected at all. Therefore, the easiness of the specular processing and the sufficient protection of the optical fiber end can be both achieved.
However, this optical connector requires at least two component parts, that is, the ferrule and the housing, and besides it is necessary to combine them together, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the production of this connector is complicated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an optical connector in which the production is easy, and a specular processing of an optical fiber at an end of a ferrule portion can be effected easily, and an end surface of the optical fiber at the end of the ferrule portion can be sufficiently protected.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
According to the present invention, there is provided an optical connector including a housing body portion, and a substantially tubular ferrule portion for receiving and holding an end portion of an optical fiber, the ferrule portion being formed integrally with and projecting from the housing body portion;
wherein a protective hood portion of a substantially tubular shape is formed integrally with and projects from the housing body portion in surrounding relation to the ferrule portion, and extends beyond a distal end of the ferrule portion, and a notch, through which the distal end portion of the ferrule portion can be observed from the side, is formed in a distal end portion of the protective hood portion.
Preferably, the notch is formed into such a shape that when the distal end of the ferrule portion is pressed toward a flat member at any angle, the ferrule portion will not abut against the flat member.
The protective hood portion can be formed into a substantially square tubular shape, and one side wall of the protective hood portion can be notched.
The protective hood portion can be formed into a substantially square tubular shape, and opposed two side walls of the protective hood portion can be notched.
The protective hood portion can be formed into a substantially square tubular shape, and four side walls of the protective hood portion can be notched with four corner portions thereof remaining intact.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an optical connector including a housing body portion, and a plurality of substantially tubular ferrule portions for respectively receiving and holding end portions of optical fibers, the ferrule portions being formed integrally with the housing body portion;
wherein a protective hood portion of a substantially tubular shape is formed integrally with and projects from the housing body portion in surrounding relation to the plurality of ferrule portions, and extends beyond distal ends of the ferrule portions, and a notch, through which the distal end portions of the ferrule portions can be observed from the side, is formed in a distal end portion of the protective hood portion.
A partition wall, separating the ferrule portions from each other, can be formed integrally with the housing body portion.
The optical connector is adapted to be connected to a mating optical connector which contains a photoelectric conversion device, and is mounted on a predetermined mounting board, and that side wall of the protective hood portion, which is to be opposed to the mounting board when the optical connector is connected to the mating optical connector, is notched.
Outwardly-projecting, elongate projections can be formed respectively at those portions of the protective hood portion, respectively defining opposite side edges of the notch, and extend in a direction of insertion of the optical connector into the mating optical connector.